1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flute, and more particularly to a flute that has a linear body tube and a mouthpiece tube. The linear body tube has multiple keys for changing the pitch. The mouthpiece tube has a mouthpiece plate and is connected to the linear body tube having the keys.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional flute has a mouthpiece tube directly connected to a body tube mounted with keys. Because the pitch performed by the flute must be limited and defined in a precise frequency range, an interval between a mouthpiece plate and keys activated during blowing the flute need to be sufficiently large. For flute players with adult figures, they can adjust their arms to an optimal gesture to correspond to the interval between the mouthpiece plate and the keys and comfortably operate the flute. They do not need to employ a gesture that obstructs the operation of fingers and causes tiredness while operating the flute. Also, adult-figured flute players do not have to put they heads in an unnatural position, which could cause fatigue. However, for flute players without adult figures, especially children, the interval between the mouthpiece plate and the keys activated to change the pitch during blowing the flute are too large and cause various defects. The gesture over expanding the arms hinds the dexterity of fingers and easily causes tension and stiffness of shoulders and spine, which affects the results of practice and learning and damages the bones. To reduce the interval between the mouthpiece plate and keys used to change the pitch, someone suggests bending the mouthpiece tube for 180 degrees. However, the aforementioned suggestion deviates the mouthpiece plate from a geometric axis of the body tube that are mounted with keys, so that a flute player cannot stably hold the flute and cannot study the timbre of the flute. Also, specific fingerings learned by operating the bent flute are useless when the flute player is playing a conventional flute with a linear mouthpiece tube. Furthermore, it is difficult for the player familiar with the bent flute to adapt himself/herself to fingerings of a conventional flute with a linear mouthpiece tube.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a flute to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.